Naptej
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drabble özönös. Sirius B. x Regulus B. Incest!


-…Hol van már? - Sirius kétségbeesetten túrta fel házuk bájitalos szekrényét, egy bizonyos bájital után kutatva. Akárhogy is nézte, már másodjára, most sem találta a kis fekete üvegcsét, amiben a közömbösítő főzetet tartották. Már kezdte feladni a reményt, amikor az egyik szobából éles csörömpölés, és lányos vihogás szűrődött be.  
>Sirius rögtön otthagyta a szekrényt, és futólépésben vágtatott át a másik szobába.<br>- Regulus, jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódóan, mikor még csak a földön szétszórt serlegeket és porcelánt vette észre. - Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte megijedve, ahogy Regulust a terráriumában látta szöszmötölni.  
>A réveteg tekintet lassan ráfordult, majd álmos-lassú mosolyra húzódtak ajkai. Arcán még mindig tejesfehér cseppekben csillogott a ráfröccsent félkész bájital.<br>- Mits' csiok? - kuncogott - Di… di-di… didgeridoo zensz lesz'ek! Büszk' leszel rám…! Né'!- ezzel kihúzta Gordon von Hofnenberget a terráriumából, és a kétméteres piton szájára tapasztva a sajátját, fújni kezdte.  
>Szerencsétlen kígyó vadul tekergőzve próbált szabadulni a kényelmetlen helyzetből, de végül Sirius gyors közbeavatkozása megmentette.<br>- Néééé! Acca vissza - Regulus kislányosan elnyújtott hangon kapkodott a kígyó után.  
>- Nem!<br>- De nem tithatod meg neeeeekem - ennél a szónál kótyagosan a mellkására bökött - 'ogy mits' csiok! Di! Di… didgeridoooot fok fújni!  
>Közben Sirius visszatette a kígyót a terráriumba. Ügyet se vetett a mögötte rúgkapáló Regulusra. Nem engedi még egyszer, hogy itthon főzzenek bájitalt! Ki hitte volna, hogy egy napégés elleni kenőcsnek ilyen hatása van félkészen? Utoljára akkor látta ilyen állapotban öccsét, mikor Jamesszel elvitték a 16. születésnapján a Szárnyas Vadkanba. Szegény srác nagyon elázott aznap.<br>Közben a fiatalabb fiú az idősebb lábához kucorodott, és derekát átölelve, fejét a másik fenekéhez szorította.  
>- Léssssziii! - közben dörzsölni kezdte arcát a feszes halmokhoz.<br>Sirius megriadva pördült meg az ölelő karokban, és próbálta eltolni a dörgölőző üstököt.  
>- Regulus! Le kell feküdnöd, és rendben leszel - közben erősen küzdött a tapadni vágyó öcskössel.<br>- Nyeeeem! - kiabálta eltorzult hanggal, és mérgét Sirius gatyáján töltötte ki, azzal, hogy olyan erősen rántotta meg lefelé, ahogy csak bírta.  
>A szobában hirtelen vágni lehetett a csendet. Sirius megkövülten bámult lefelé friss levegőt ért részeire, míg döbbenetében enyhített a szorításon. Valamicskét Regulus is meglepődhetett, mert tekintetével az elé tárult testrészeket fixírozta.<br>- Jééé…! - nyújtotta el gyerekesen. - Neked van egy pi- piiiercinged?  
>Sirius felébredve a sokkból, ügyesen megragadta a közelítő mancsokat, és gyorsan bedőlve hátrálni kezdett. Csupasz fenekét a terrárium hideg üvege állította meg.<br>- Mu'ttti! - ebben a testhelyzetben Sirius inge félig-meddig eltakarta lágy részeit, ezért Regulus igyekezett lejjebb lesni az anyagnál, míg Sirius kétségbeesetten próbálta húzni felfelé, így megőrizve kicsit a méltóságából.  
>- Regulus, a kurva életbe, térj már magadhoz! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, mire az öcsike küzdeni kezdett. A lábaira tekeredett nadrág miatt nem tudott elég szerencsésen lépni, így egyensúlyát veszítve fenékre ült.<br>Bátyjának figyelemkihagyását kihasználva Regulus kiszakította magát fogságából, és azonnal lecsapott a fityegő részekre.  
>- Áááá! - Sirius felordított az ijedtségtől, és reflexszerűen megragadta a másik csuklóit.<br>- Mérnem montad, ogy pi-piercingeltetted magad? - kérdezte a felfedezéseibe belemerült Regulus korholó hangon.  
>- Csak nem képzeled, hogy lépésenként tájékoztatlak a farkam állapotáról? - ordított bele a másik arcába. - ÉS MOST ENGEDD EL!<br>- NEM! - tiltakozott bőszen Regulus, és még a fejét is rázta hozzá.  
>- DE IGEN!<br>Ezzel dulakodás vette kezdetét, amit Regulus erőlködő nyögései, és Sirius fájdalmas, néhol agonizáló nyöszörgése szakított meg.  
>- Ááá ÁÁÁÁÁ, kérlek, ne szorítsd! Kérlek! Áááá! Engedem, hogy megnézd, csak kérlek, ne nyomorgasd már! Eh… - Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy a szorítás enyhült a golyóin, és végre nem érezte úgy, hogy leszakadni készül az egész ágyéka.<br>Regulus érdeklődve hajolt fölé. Egyik kezével Sirius dereka mellett támaszkodott, másikkal a kivörösödött testrészt piszkálgatta.  
>- Ha! … Ha! - lehelte csodálkozva.<br>Sirius feszülten nézte a tapogatózó kezet, és ijedten szisszent fel az élvezethullámtól, ahogy Regulus arrébb tolta félmerev szerszámában a fém rudacskát.  
>- Ha!<br>- Megnézted? Eltehetjük?  
>- NEM! - kiáltotta Regulus, és attól való félelmében, hogy elveszi tőle az új játékát, erősen megszorította a már teljesen kemény péniszt.<br>- Agh!- nyögött fel az édes szorítástól az Sirius, és megremegett a másik kezei alatt.  
>- Pedig el kéne tenni, hidd el! - mormolta rekedten maga elé.<br>- Nem! Ez izgis!  
>Ezzel enyhített a szorításon, és laza ujjai között tartva, hüvelykujjával végigsimított a legjobban látható éren a bal oldalán. Sirius lágyan testvére tette a kezét, és csak borzongott a cirógatás alatt. Regulus lejjebb eresztette a fejét az öléhez. Sirius csak azt hitte, közelebbről is meg szeretne vizsgálni rajta valamit. Például egy verdeső erecskét, vagy valamit, de ehelyett öccse mélyen beleszagolt ágyékába.<br>- Mmmm. Jó szaga van - és kuncogott megállapításához. - M'ajdnem olyan, mint az enyém… - Cicaként dörgölőzve hozzásimult arcával az érzékeny makkhoz. Továbbra is mélyeket lélegzett Sirius illatából.  
>- Reg… kérlek, tegyük el… - fogta könyörgőre az idősebb, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt az aprócska hangot, ami azt ismételgette a fülében, hogy tegyen a tisztességre és keményen bassza meg az öcsikéje száját.<br>- Nem! - ezzel Regulus egyik simításnál szájához vezette a már nedvező merevedést, és nyelvét kiöltve megkóstolta azt.  
>Sirius felzihálva túrt bele öccse hajába.<br>Regulus játékosan cirógatta, és nyaldosta, míg már érezte, hogy heréi felhúzódnak testéhez. Már egy ideje az orgazmus határán ingadozott, mikor Regulus egy nagyot gondolva teljesen szájába kapta a feszülő makkot. Sirius erősen a másik vállába mart, és fejét hátra vetve beverte a terrárium üvegfalába.  
>Amint valamelyest megához tért, félig leengedett pillái alatt nézett le öccsére, aki már a hasán feküdt a térdei között. Lábait felváltva lóbálta.<br>Sirius zavarodottan ráncolta össze szemöldökét, ahogy azokba a furán kitisztult szemekbe nézett.  
>Basszus. Csak nem elmúlt a bájital hatása?<br>Regulus felhúzta magát a földről, és füléhez hajolva belesuttogott.  
>- Jól esett, bátyus?<br>- Öh… - igen ez már határozottan a régi öcskös. Basszus.  
>A fiatalabb megragadta az egyik ernyedten lógó kezét, és a nadrágba bújtatott merevedésére szorította, majd újra belesuttogott a fülébe.<br>- Ne légy önző.  
>- Te jó ég Reg, te nagyon perverz vagy! - De elkapta a másik száját és megcsókolta.<br>- Regulus! Sirius! Hazajöttünk!  
>- Franc! - nyögték egyszerre.<p>


End file.
